User talk:McCrillisNsiah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vito Scaletta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 00:53, February 20, 2011 The Mafia II Demo isn't classed as a mission appearance due to it only been a demo. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats your opinion and you have the right to that but I believe that Joe got suspicious and killed the hitmen before making and escape and going on the run, Joe had a concieled weapon and could have easily killed the hitmen and escaped, Joe surviving is more likely as it will play a part in Mafia III. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Joe could have easily shot the guy by his side before the guy drew his gun and could have killed the driver before the driver even knew what was going on and then bailed out of the car, i never denied that the guys where armed but i think that Joe could have killed them before they got there guns out. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 13:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) There's no need to say that enemy of the state is Henry's first appearance as its pretty obvious as there would have been a mission above it on the list of appearances if it wasn't his first appearance. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 13:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I never said that it marks as Vito and Joe's second appearances, its not canon and therefore doesn't count as an appearance. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 14:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Mafia II doesn't count as a mission appearance because its a game not a mission, we never discussed that. And the Mafia II Demo isn't canon so nobody would presume that it was Henry's first mission appearance and that Mafia II followed on from that. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 14:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) "You said that Mafia II doesn't count as a mission appearance" this is a quote from a message you left me, also you don't need to sign your messages manually, when you are leaving a message scroll up and it shows you how to leave a signature. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) There's been a debate about this before and it ended in deciding not to have Joe 1925-1951, Implied because of the many people who don't think he died and that having it up is misleading and that its a posibility that he died and until its confirmed it should'nt say that even with implied after it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure it was me who deleted some of those edits though i did remove the thing about how it was presumably Frank that ordered Joe's death from the trivia sections because its a fact that the commission ordered it, i never claimed to know whats going to happen in Mafia III but its obvious that the Mafia II ending will play a part in it. Also you don't need to ask me to reply to your talk page, where else would i reply to. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Also if you say presumably then its not fact and i know more about the game than you and i know more about wiki's than you so i know what content is correct and if it should be on pages, also if i or one of my admins take some info off a page that you put on don't put it back on, you seem to do this a lot. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 01:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) If an admin takes content that you added off a page then ask them why and give them some evidence. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) So there? what has that proved, put possibly the old observatory, which is the name of the place your refering to, if you want to. Tom Talk 18:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I said put the old observatory which is where Frankie Potts was buried, i though an expert on the game like you would have known that. Also put that about Carlo's death in the article but you were taking out good info to put that in which is why i reverted it. Tom Talk 19:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I recommend you not to keep deleting information when you add something. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) While I do agree that Joe was killed in the end of Per Aspera Ad Astra, I'll have to ask you to be a tad nicer on Tom. Please try and behave, even on the Internet, will you? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 14:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The info was written as an opinion and it shouldn't be on a page, i don't want to create an account on 2k forums, in future rather than adding it to a page make a blog or forum. Tom Talk 16:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 17:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, grow up! I think I know a little bit more about Mafia II and what should be in what article than you do. I also find it very hard to believe that you actually live in the United States as you speak terrible English. I'm Swedish and have only studied English in school and yet - my English is far better than yours is. In fact, Swedish second graders probably have a better sense of English grammar than you, Mister. Complain all you want to Tom or Wikia, as an Admin my job is to decide what should be in an article and what shouldn't. By the way, your latest ban was due to intimidating behaviour and attempting to circumvent a ban. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 18:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I hope you've learn't that you can't talk to people like you did, all actions have consequences and the consequence to your action is a global block, that means you can't edit on any wiki's ever, i warned you not to mention my mother. Tom Talk 16:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC)